Troll Call
The Troll Call was a weekly Hiveswap event whereby a pair of new canonical Hiveswap trolls were revealed every Wednesday around 20:00 CET on the What Pumpkin Tumblr and on a dedicated Troll Call tracker on Hiveswap.com, in the build-up to the release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in the Spring of 2018. Troll Call was announced and debuted on November 11th, 2017, via the What Pumpkin Tumblr, with the reveal of the first two Troll Call trolls, Zebede Tongva and Tyzias Entykk. The last two trolls, Lanque Bombyx and Remele Namaaq, were revealed on March 14th, 2018, exactly 6 months after the release of Hiveswap: Act 1 (September 14th, 2017). Although this marked the end of the Troll Call, What Pumpkin hinted that the event may return in the future and that we should "wait and sea", perhaps hinting that a future Troll Call would introduce some Seadwellers, who were not present in this initial run. The Troll Call tracker consists of an image of 36 "troll cards", containing the images of each Troll Call troll to be featured in silhouette, with cards being filled in with detail and a link to further information about each troll as they are revealed. The 36 silhouettes represented 38 Troll Call trolls revealed in total (as the Soleil twins take up only a single card, as do Folykl and Kuprum). All of the Troll Call trolls bear symbols taken from the Alternian library of signs known as the extended zodiac. Information regarding sign names, Lunar Sway and Aspect are provided by the official Hiveswap website's Extended Zodiac section. As the games are believed to not be directly linked to The Game, any information regarding aspects and lunar sway may not be relevant to Hiveswap itself. Troll statistics The Troll Call introduced 38 individual Alternian trolls from the Homestuck/Hiveswap universe, radically expanding the number of named troll characters known. Of these trolls, twelve use he/him pronouns, seventeen use she/her pronouns, two use they/them pronouns, and seven others have yet to have their pronouns confirmed. Although gender counts cannot be directly made as pronouns are not necessarily an indicator of gender, Charun and Cirava (the same pair who are confirmed to use they/them pronouns), have been confirmed to be non-binary, and one troll, Lanque, has been confirmed to be transgender (It is unknown if in Alternian culture the two non-binary trolls would also come under the transgender umbrella). These three trolls represent the first known example of non-binary and transgender identities in Alternian culture, as well as, in Lanque, the first explicitly transgender character in the Homestuck/Hiveswap canon. Of the 38 trolls, there are three burgundy-bloods, three bronze-bloods, five gold-bloods, four olive-bloods, five jade-bloods , five teal-bloods, four cerulean-bloods, four indigo-bloods, and five purple-bloods. The Troll Call did not reveal any lime-bloods, or any new blood mutants or seadwellers. The lack of seadwellers could be seen to reflect their comparative rarity of highbloods to lowbloods described in Homestuck, although the rest of the revealed trolls do not follow such a ratio, and in fact the two lowest rungs of the hemospectrum are the least represented in the Troll Call. Given this, perhaps the lack of seadwellers was more of a deliberate choice, and furthermore it was hinted that Seadwellers may appear in a future iteration of the Troll Call. Two trolls, Ardata and Marvus, currently have unknown signs, although Marvus was briefly depicted in the Troll Call roster wearing the Caprist sign on a top hat. What Pumpkin later stated that this was not his actual sign. Only one troll has an unknown name; the unidentified purple-blooded troll with the Caprira sign, although one other, Elwurd, has an unknown first name and is thus known only by her second name. It is possible that these missing details will be revealed in Hiveswap: Act 2, or other later Hiveswap/Hauntswitch acts. Going by the lunar sways associated with their extended zodiac signs, 22 trolls have Prospit sway, whereas only 14 have Derse sway, and two others have unknown sway due to their having unknown signs. The reason for this uneven lunar sway ratio, with a tendency for the introduced trolls to have Prospit sway, if there is one, is unknown. The disparity may rather be simply coincidental (or accidental on the part of What Pumpkin). Troll Call trolls The following list is made in order of introduction, not by order of the hemospectrum. Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a gold-blooded troll with the Gempio sign (The Concise, Prospit sway, Light-bound) and an aspiring beekeeper. He is three hours too far away to visit, but "subchirps" you when you don't. His first name comes from a New Testament fisherman (the father of James and John) and his last name comes from a Californian Native American tribe. He was designed by Poinko. Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a teal-blooded troll with the Licer sign (The Charmer, Prospit sway, Blood-bound) who sleeps once a week. She holds controversial theories about traditional jurisprudence, and what she has in her mug is not coffee. Tyzias in Greek translates to "of Cement." Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate, and her last name is possibly derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda. Because of this, she could be part of the rebellion. Mallek Adalov Mallek Adalov is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scorist sign (The Mutineer, Prospit sway, Time-Bound) who is a master of the blockchain. They had 13 piercings as of the last count and have "sweet kicks". Their first name is a possible reference to the "malloc", a function group in C standard library, and their last is a reference to Ada Lovelace, a countess whose mathematics were very important to the early history of computers. Daraya Jonjet Daraya Jonjet is a jade-blooded troll with the Virnius sign (The Fierce, Prospit sway, Hope-bound) who has been in detention for her entire life. She has an imitation grubhorn bracelet, and her last bullet point simply reads "ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb." Her first name is a reference to the series "Daria," and is also the Somali translation for “darling”, which may be referencing Kanaya. Her last name is a reference to Joan Jett and possibly pronounced the same. Barzum Soleil Barzum Soleil is a purple-blooded troll with the Capriun sign (The Cartographer, Derse sway, Breath-bound) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Baizli. They communicate with Baizli telepathically and through unbroken dead-eyed stares. They are also tragicomic. They and Baizli were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Barnum" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings and visually seems to be reluctant to "share everything". Baizli Soleil Baizli Soleil is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprimini sign (The Perilous, Derse sway, Doom-bound) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Barzum. They communicate with Barzum telepathically and though unbroken dead-eyed stares. They also make sure to stay hydrated. They and Barzum were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Bailey" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings, and seems to be the initiator of "sharing everything". Nihkee Moolah Nihkee Moolah is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagicorn sign (The Wild, Prospit sway, Rage-bound) who is active in Muscular Theater. They lost their leg but "gained the upper hand" and are a subcultural gatekeeper. Nihkee is phonetically similar to the name Nikki, and Moolah is slang for money and is also a reference to famous woman's wrestler Fabulous Moolah. Her belt also reflects this as it is reminiscent of a WWE championship belt. Their first name may also be a reference to Nike, the Greek goddess of victory who only had one wing; Nihkee having only one leg may reflect this. Chahut Maenad Chahut Maenad is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprinius sign (The Credulous, Prospit sway, Hope-Bound) who is described as "two weeks from exile". She is single (and ready to mangle) and loves to scrapbook. She appears to be a subjuggulator, much like The Grand Highblood and bears a striking resemblance to him. She also placed her sign upon her breast, similar to him placing his sign on his crotch. Chahut in French literally translates to words such as "noise", "uproar", "pandemonium" or "rumpus". Her surname is a reference to the maenads (translating to "raving ones") of Greek mythology, female followers of Dionysus who participate in mad, drunken rites in the god's honor. In a comic created by Cohen and Shelby Cragg, she is shown to have a quirk that is entirely in lowercase save for 't', which is capitalized at every instance. Diemen Xicali Diemen Xicali is a rust-blooded troll with the Arrius sign (The Visualizer, Derse sway, Hope-bound). He was first known to the fandom as "Hotdog" in unconfirmed "leaks". He is "all about that oblong meat product", referring to a hotdog-esque meat product with uncertain contents. The reasons behind his infatuation with said oblong meat product remains unclear, although it may be due to his reminiscenses about consuming them with his dead lusus, and also his focus on food as a homeless lowblood. He seemingly pays sufficiently close attention to a given oblong meat product to monitor its temperature. As a lowblood, he may aspire to (or have been assigned) a future relating to the oblong meat product or its production. Diemen is the name of a town in the province of North Holland, Netherlands, which comes from the river Diem (itself originating from di eme, meaning "the water"). Alternatively, it may come from the German die men ("the men"), or its agricultural definition of "a layered pile of hay, peat, or straw in the open field". Xicali may originate from Mexicali, the capital city of Baja California. Diemen is the first troll to be shown with freckles. He appears in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume 1. It is also shown in Friendsim that both his lusus and hive have been destroyed by drones . Skylla Koriga Skylla Koriga is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurist sign (The Prosperous, Prospit sway, Time-bound). She appears to be some variety of farm or ranch worker, with a clear old American west influence in her design. She bears a mouth twig passed down to her by her lusus. Despite her vocation, she is somehow a vegetarian and is perhaps a degree more thoughtful than one might expect of a farm laborer. Her name may come from "Scylla", which is the name of a sea monster in Greek mythology. Skylla in Swedish translates to "blame". Koriga translates roughly from Uzbek into cousin. She was designed by Poinko. Folykl Darane Folykl Darane is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemittarius sign (The Sapient, Derse sway, Void-bound). She appears as a parasite who "quietly drains psychic energy like an app you forgot to close out" and does not know what a shower is. She seems feral and is blind. She could be draining the excess energy that Kuprum creates. Folykl is an alternate spelling of follicle, in reference to the sheath of cells and connective tissue that surrounds the root of a hair. It has been confirmed to be pronounced this way, too. "Darane" could be a trollification of the word "drain", which fits with Folykl's siphoning ability. Darane could also be translated into Somali, and means "crazy." She was designed by Poinko. Kuprum Maxlol Kuprum Maxlol is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemnius sign (The Canny, Prospit sway, Hope-bound). He knows exactly to the best psychics and is genuinely excited about it, as evidenced by the Ψiioniic-imitation headset. Kuprum is also a strident online crusader for the empire. He appears to have vision twofold distinct from the Captors' and carries Folykl around on a backpack. He could be creating excess energy that Folykl drains. Kuprum is an alternate spelling of Cuprum, the Latin name for copper - a highly conductive metal used in early forms of batteries. Maxlol is a parody of topkek, a well-known meme phrase (based on "kek", a translation of "lol" in Korean and the Horde faction of World of Warcraft) commonly used in gaming communities. Originally that was going to be his last name. He was designed by Shelby Cragg and apparently had to be revised many times. Charun Krojib Charun Krojib is an olive-blooded troll with the Leiborn sign (The Paradox, Derse sway, Rage-bound). They are a lost and found artist and eat worms in their cave which is "not as bad as it sounds". They are apparently deconstructively organized. From their outfit, they appear to be some form of gardener which could explain why they eat worms in their cave. Charun is the name of a psychopomp (one who guides the souls of the dead) in Estrucan mythology, based on Charon from Greek mythology (the ferryman of the underworld). They were the first known nonbinary troll and use they/them pronouns. Krojib could be a backwards Trollification of the Icelandic surname Björk, meaning "birch"; it is also the surname of Philip Reese Bjork, an American geologist and paleontologist known for his work in unearthing dinosaur species in America. They were designed by Poinko. Amisia Erdehn Amisia Erdehn is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagira sign (The Tenable, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). She was first known to the fandom as "Art Enthusiast" in unconfirmed "leaks". She believes that "money can't buy talent but it does buy very expensive lessons", and that cutting off heads is harder than you'd think. She is an artist who also makes her own. Amisia could be a trollification of "Amnesia" meaning she may have issues with memory, connecting to her affiliation with the Mind aspect; it is also the Latin name of the river Ems, a river in northwestern Germany and the only one that led to Teutoburg Forest, the sight of a battle between an alliance of Germanic tribes and three Roman legions. Amisia may also refer to her bow-like sign, as in "I missed ya". It can be a shortening of Artemisia Gentileshi, who painted "Judith Slaying Holofernes" which shows her beheading him. Erdehn also bears a resemblance to Eridan. Erdehn could be a trollification for the German word for earth (ground), "Erden." Her name also contains an anagram for "Headsman", likely a reference to her association with beheading. Polypa Goezee Polypa Goezee is an olive-blooded troll with the Leus sign (The Flexible, Prospit sway, Breath-bound). She was first known to the fandom as "Survivor" in unconfirmed "leaks". She is a pitiless mercenary who can't be caught if she's on fire. She also gives excellent relationship advice, to the highest possible bidder. She wears bandages, which are unrelated to the fire. The name Polypa is a modification of the word "polyp", the small, juvenile form of organisms in the phylum Cnidaria (jellyfish). Goezee could be a Trollification of the phrase "go easy", but her name is pronounced differently in languages like Dutch (more like gu-zey). It may also be a reference to Albert Goozee, a 20th-century British murderer. It may also be a modification of the word "gauze", referencing her bandages. She was designed by Poinko. Tegiri Kalbur Tegiri Kalbur is a teal-blooded troll with the Libitarrius sign (The Hidden, Derse sway, Void-bound). He has over 300 confirmed culls and he believes things are "just according to plan (translators note: plan means tactical contingistrat)". His third bullet simply states that "now that alternia is on fire and the lowbloods are at the door, you ask for his help?" The "Te" in his name can be shown by the kanji "手" which means "hand". "Giri" can be shown as "義理" and is a Japanese value corresponding to "duty", "obligation", or "burden of obligation". Therefore, his name could be read as "a hand that performs its duty". Combining this reading with his kill count, it can be assumed he is akin to a 'ronin' or a masterless samurai who enacts justice. "Giri" (斬り) is also a reading for "slash", referring back to his use of a katana sword. Te-Giri is also a form of martial arts. Kalbur may be a Trollification of Excalibur and its alternative name Caliburn, one of the legendary swords in Arthurian legend. It may also mean caliber, as in "top caliber", which is surely how he ranks himself. Tirona Kasund Tirona Kasund is a teal-blooded troll with the Liblo sign (The Inescapable, Prospit sway, Heart-bound). She is a "tattleterror" and the littlest fan of His Honorable Tyranny. This might explain her six pigtails, to possibly mirror his six horns. She could practice something called "ruthless calculus". She is much shorter than the other trolls we've seen, meaning she might be younger than them. Her first name could be a reference to Daniel Tirona, a Filipino revolutionary leader who rebelled against Spanish colonel rule in 1899-1902. Kasund is also Filipino for "agreement", tying into her first name being a possible reference to a Filipino national leader. She was designed by Poinko. Lynera Skalbi Lynera Skalbi is a jade-blooded troll with the Viriborn sign (The Stringent, Derse sway, Rage-bound). She self-appointed herself to the honor roll and has a hollow-point bullet journal. She also has a list of names that are "all in red, underlined". Her first name could be referencing Álvaro García Linera, a Bolivian vice president and a fan of Marxism. Her last name is reminiscent of Kārlis Skalbe, a Latvian writer, poet and activist in the late 1800's who wrote 72 fairy tales. She was designed by Shelby Cragg. ?????? Elwurd ?????? Elwurd is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scornius sign (The Radical, Prospit sway, Hope-bound). She "has her shit together", "knows your mom", and is not Vriska. Her first name is unknown. Her surname is phonetically similar to "L-word", an old way to refer to lesbians and is the name of a television show dealing with lesbian characters. Galekh Xigisi Galekh Xigisi is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagicer sign (The Hostess, Prospit sway, Blood-bound). He "knows too much" and never stops talking. The first bullet point simply reads: "[citation needed]". His first name is Hebrew and Yiddish for 'Christian priest' and Nepali for 'papers' and his last name can be a reference to "exegesis", the critical interpretation of an often religious text. It can be a pun on 'galaxy', which comes from the Greek word γάλα (gala), meaning 'milk' (as in the Milky Way), possibly referring to Equius. Vikare Ratite Vikare Ratite is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurza sign (The Revealer, Derse sway, Mind-bound). He has absurd dreams of non-interstellar flight and is a huge Hatched 2 Dance stan (stalker and fan). He also has his feet on the ground and their head in the sky. Ratite is the name given to classify large flightless birds. His first name could be a trollification of Vikar, a Norwegian king who was sacrificed to get the winds to fill the sails of his ships. It could also be trollification of "Icarus" (Etruscan: Vikare) character from Greek mythology who was the son of the master craftsman Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth. Often depicted in art, Icarus and his father attempt to escape from Crete by means of wings that his father constructed from feathers and wax. Icarus ignored his father's instructions not to fly too close to the sun; when the wax in his wings melted he tumbled out of the sky and fell into the sea where he drowned. He was designed by Poinko. Boldir Lamati Boldir Lamati is an olive-blooded troll with the Lelo sign (The Steadfast, Prospit sway, Heart-bound). She wears a big coat and has bigger secrets. She is on a mission to expose the deep-state lunacracy and wears a foil-lined hat to protect her from celestial influences. Lunacracy seems to be a form of government in which the nation is ruled by the moon. In Uzbek, Boldir refers to the calf of the leg, but can also mean "abundant". It could also be a trollification of the Norse god Baldr. Boldir also sounds similar to "Mulder" the name of one of the protagonists of "The X Files," which fits in with her theme of secrets and celestial beings. Lamati might be derived from "Lamat," which is Cebuano for a magic spell cast by a supernatural being to confuse, disorient, or make people lose their way. Boldir also seems to take inspiration from Secret Squirrel, as both have large incisors and a large hat and trench coat. She was designed by Poinko. Cirava Hermod Cirava Hermod is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemrius sign (The Perceptive, Derse sway, Hope-bound). They shouldn't be alive, and have a MOISTUREWAVE ✌️ AESTHETIC. The last bullet is ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ with little horns. Moisturewave could be a condensed form of Vaporwave. They seem to have a serious eye injury, probably tying into the fact that they "shouldn't be alive". The actual injury is hidden by their triangular eye-patch. They have a very chaotic wardrobe, mirroring the 90's neon style. Their left eye is bright neon green, matching their wristband. The other eye could have been bright pink. Cīvaras are religious robes that Buddhist monks wear. Hermod is a minor Norse god of war. He rode to the underworld on Odin's eight-legged horse (Sleipnir) to (unsuccessfully) beg for his brother (Baldr) to be revived. They are the second nonbinary troll to be revealed. They were designed by Shelby Cragg. Tagora Gorjek Tagora Gorjek is a teal-blooded troll with the Liga sign (The Dogged, Derse sway, Space-bound). He wants to be called Gor-Gor and is an antisocial climber. If he's talking, you've already lost. Gor-Gor is a recurring Tyrannosaurus rex character in the band GWAR's performances, as well as their 1992 song of the same name. Antisocial climber could mean he's a trollified social climber, or he is antisocial and likes to climb (most likely the former). His nickname means "mountain" in several East-European languages, which may be a joke/reference to him being an antisocial climber. He most likely takes part in debates. Tagora is the name of a car produced from 1980 to 1983, but can also be derived from 'Pythagoras' and refers his symbol being triangle-like. "Gorjek" is phonetically similar to the word "горек" (means "bitter" in Russian). He was designed by Poinko. Ardata Carmia Ardata Carmia is a cerulean-blooded troll with an unknown sign, as it is hidden by a cape. She is bloodthirsty on main, fresh to death sentence, and is "probably Vriska". She has a third eye underneath her right eye. Ardata is the name of an Elder god, sometimes called the Spider Queen in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. Carmia is Hebrew for "song". She was designed by Angela. She appears in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume 1. Ardata's typing quirk is that she triples every letter "i" (an allusion to her having three eyes), and omits capitalization. As is revealed in Friendsim, Ardata's lusus is a large tick, which feeds on the blood of other trolls. She also reveals that she has a somewhat large fanbase who follow her videos of torturing kids. Like the Serkets, she has mind-control abilities, and it is implied she is able to read minds, too. Marvus Xoloto Marvus Xoloto is a purple-blooded troll with an unknown sign. The Caprist sign (The Audacious, Prospit sway, Time-bound) was briefly visible on his top hat on the Troll Call site; the top hat was later removed with a statement from whatpumpkin commenting: "That wasn’t his actual sign, though. Marvus is a trickster, AKA, a lying piece of shit. You’ll have to wait ‘till ACT 2 to see his actual sign. Never trust a clown, kids. They’re addicted to pranks." In the next Troll Call his hat was returned, only to be removed again sometime later. He "runs the shitshow" and is texting your sister. His second bullet point simply reads "midsummer nightmare". He may or may not be wearing a shirt under his ringleader-esque jacket. The word 'xoloto' is an obsolete spelling of the word 'xoloton' in Classical Nahuatl, meaning page or servant boy. It could also be a reference to the Coldplay album Mylo Xyloto. Xoloto is a term used by Juggalos to describe the event of a fake clown trying to be in with your Juggalo crew. Marvus is possibly a reference to the Insane Clown Posse album ‘The Marvelous Missing Link’. He was designed by paperseverywhere. Fozzer Velyes Fozzer Velyes is a burgundy-blooded troll with the Aro sign (The Lost, Derse sway, Heart-bound). He was first known to the fandom as "Digger" in unconfirmed leaks. His spade's slick and he is a practicing orthodox decompositionist. His last bullet reads "hey! this one has a shovel", as a reference to an early concept art character known as "rustblood with a shovel". His silhouette prior to his release did not display the shovel. He seems to be a gravedigger of sorts, but that profession would be useless, seeing how trolls . His last name is a reference to Veles, Slavic god of earth, waters, forests and the underworld. His first name could come from the word "fossil", but also from the Spanish word "fosa", which is a hole dug specifically to bury one or more corpses. Both words link him to digging graves. Stelsa Sezyat Stelsa Sezyat is a teal-blooded troll with the Licen sign (The Worshipper, Derse sway, Blood-bound). They are troll Jewish and there's "no accounting for taste". Their last bullet point simply reads "Wait, what did you mean, texting your sister?", calling back to Marvus' third bullet point. "No accounting for taste" could be a reference either to Terezi and her tendency to taste things, or to her fashion sense, and being 'troll Jewish' is a reference to a statement Hussie on his Formspring about Terezi. Their first name could be derived from the word "stealth". Their last name is a reference to the Egyptian goddess of math and writing, Seshat. They were designed by Shelby Cragg. Wanshi Adyata Wanshi Adyata is a jade-blooded troll with the Virmino sign (The Inexhaustible, Prospit sway, Doom-bound). She was first known to the fandom 'Book Girl' in the unconfirmed 'leaks'. She is the brooding caverns' resident tomewriggler, a big name in the Soldier Purrbeasts fandom, and "knows it. all of it". Her first name is a reference to the giant spirit owl named Wan Shi Tong who owned an extensive library in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wanshi could be translated in Chinese to "everything." Her last name means "child of Aditi" and is another name for the sun god Surya. It could also be translated to "Adiposis" which means overweight. She was designed by Shelby Cragg. Bronya Ursama Bronya Ursama is a jade-blooded troll with the Virus sign (The Adaptable, Prospit sway, Breath-bound). She was first known to the fandom as "Chaperone" in unconfirmed 'leaks. She is the president of the Grubsitter's Club and has long hair and does care. Her second bullet simply reads "buddy systems are go". She shares a first name with a Girls' Frontline character. Ursama could be a reference to Ursa Major, the star constellation of the mother bear. This could be a nod to her maternal nature. She was designed by Shelby Cragg. Chixie Roixmr Chixie Roixmr is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurra sign (The Transient, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). She has a debut album titled "CHIXIE" and blocks all non-praise. She also has self-promotion sickness. Her first name is Chinese for "armed" (持械). Chixie also seems to be a modified portmanteau of "chick(s)" and the name Trixie (which means "bringer of joy"), although it could also be a reference to the Dixie Chicks. Roixmr might be derived from "Roxim", which is a brand name the antibiotic Cefixime is sold under in Bangladesh. She was also designed by Poinko. Zebruh Codakk Zebruh Codakk is a indigo-blooded troll with the Sagamino sign (The Pentient, Prospit sway, Doom-bound). He was first known to the fandom as "Groupie" in unconfirmed leaks. He likes how olive girls are strong (even though some guys are threatened by that) and is a self-proclaimed "gutterblood ally". He is already in your DMs. The name Zebruh is a modified version of zebra, an equine animal known for its black-and-white coloration (possibly hinting at an "interracial" character theme). It is also a combination of zebra and the term bruh, a slang form of "bro" that is typically used to convey frustration or disappointment. Codakk may be a modification of Kodak, a brand of printers and cameras (ironically, in 2005, Kodak announced it would stop producing black-and-white photo paper). Both names support some relationship between Zebruh and colors. It could also be a reference to Dresden Codak, a webcomic whose author has been criticized for masking a desire to draw characters sexily as social justice promotion. He was designed by Shelby. Azdaja Knelax Azdaja Knelax is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemra sign (The Pilot, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). He is the "PRINCE of ALL MUSTARDBLOODS", a good listener, and is above "you know, the number? the big one, pretty close to 10k?". His name can be derived from the demon Kasdeya. "Aždaja" means "dragon" in Serbian and Bosnian. His sign could be a reference to The Millennium Eye from Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. He was designed by Shelby Cragg and, along with Konyyl, is one of her favorite trolls. Konyyl Okimaw Konyyl Okimaw is a olive-blooded troll with the Lepia sign (The Synthesizer, Derse sway, Light-bound). She was first known to the fandom as "Duelist" in unconfirmed "leaks". Graphic violence is her passion, she has "spicy kicks", and has a broad shoulder to cry on. She was designed by Shelby Cragg, who has stated that she is one of her favorite trolls. "Okimaw" is the Plains Cree word for the chief of a tribe. "Konyyl" could be trollification of the word "konul", Azerbaijani for "heart, soul". A wild looking purple-blooded troll bearing cultist facepaint, bare feet and a pendant displaying their sign, Caprira (The Unwavering, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). They are listed as simply "Who is this?", and their troll call announcement profile claims that it "seriously" does not know who this is. The post from What Pumpkin announcing the week's troll call requests that "someone come get this troll. Please." Instead of being tagged under their name like all other troll call trolls, they were filed as "no answers here." This troll has horns painted similar colors to their facepaint, the only known example of troll horn painting. They were designed by Poinko. Marsti Houtek Marsti Houtek is a burgundy-blooded troll with the Arittarius sign (The Astronaut, Derse sway, Void-bound). She didn't choose the scrub life, the scrub life chose her, and practices self-care. She is also a bath bombardier. Her sign looks like the letter "M", which could be a reference to how her first name begins with this letter. Her last name could be a modification of the word Houdek, which is a type of soil only found in the American state South Dakota. Her first name means "purification" in Sanskrit which fits her janitor like appearance. Her last name could be derived from the comet Kohoutek. Lanque Bombyx Lanque Bombyx is a jade-blooded troll with the Virsci sign (The Alchemist, Prospit sway, Life-bound). He still has a Livechurnal, and it is also said that his fang game is "on point." He also "craves eternal life." He is the first known male jade-blooded troll, as well as the first confirmed trans man character. His last name is derived from Bombyx mori, the scientific name for silkworms, meaning 'silk' in itself. His first name could be derived from the word "langue" ("language" in French), or from the word "calanque", a cove or inlet on the Mediterranean coast of France. Remele Namaaq Remele Namaaq is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scorgo sign (The Crusader, Prospit sway, Space-bound). She is "pirating your fics" and has "headcanons at the ready". She also "takes your shit and makes it better". Her left eye has a pupil in the shape of a four-petaled flower (vision fivefold), while her right eye has no pupil. Remele in Hungarian translates to expected. Namaaq could be a rendition of the Dutch word 'namaak' which means 'fake' as in contrast to the real thing. This might be referring to her 'pirating your fics'. Namaaq could also translate to "sack" in Swahili, which may refer to her "taking your shit and making it better." Gallery Zebede.png|Zebede Tongva Tyzias.png|Tyzias Entykk Mallek.png|Mallek Adalov Daraya.png|Daraya Jonjet Soleiltwins.png|Barzum and Baizli - The Soleil Twins Nihkee.png|Nihkee Moolah Chahut.png|Chahut Maenad Diemen.png|Diemen Xicali Skylla.png|Skylla Koriga Folykl and Kuprum.png|Folykl Darane and Kuprum Maxlol Charun.png|Charun Krojib Amisia.png|Amisia Erdehn Polypa.png|Polypa Goezee Tegiri.png|Tegiri Kalbur Tirona.png|Tirona Kasund Lynera.png|Lynera Skalbi ??????.png|?????? Elwurd Galekh.png|Galekh Xigisi Vikare.png|Vikare Ratite Boldir.png|Boldir Lamati Cirava.png|Cirava Hermod Tagora.png|Tagora Gorjek Ardata.png|Ardata Carmia Marvus.png|Marvus Xoloto Marvus Caprist.png|Marvus sporting a fake sign before the troll call was updated Fozzer.png|Fozzer Velyes Fozzer no shovel.png|This sprite used for Fozzer on the tracker, same as the old leaked one, was only present during the week that Bronya and Wanshi were introduced. Stelsa.png|Stelsa Sezyat Wanshi.png|Wanshi Adyata Bronya.png|Bronya Ursama Chixie.png|Chixie Roixmr Zebruh.png|Zebruh Codakk Azdaja.png|Azdaja Knelax Konyyl.png|Konyyl Okimaw Whodis.png|Who is this? Marsti.png|Marsti Houtek Lanque.png|Lanque Bombyx Remele.png|Remele Namaaq Trivia *Mallek's card uses the same color as the indigo-bloods', despite them having cerulean blood. A distinct color for cerulean-bloods was later used when Elwurd was introduced. **Stelsa also has a darker shade on their card than the other teal-bloods **Boldir's card has a lighter shade compared to other olive-bloods. Boldir also has horns with a darker shade of red than other trolls. *Konyyl and Azdaja's cards are fused together, making their cards into the only gradient card. **Their card also uses a brighter shade of yellow/olive compared to the other trolls of the same blood color. *The card for Kuprum and Folykl seemed to follow suit with the Captors' duality theme in many ways, most notably - Unlike the other trolls having three bullet points each, they only had two. **The only troll with one bullet point is the unnamed Caprira troll. *The two pictures on the troll call site that list last names are those of the Soleil twins, who share a last name, and Elwurd, since her first name is unknown. **Elwurd is the only troll whose name is currently only partially known. The introduction of the unidentified Caprira troll produced the second troll with an unknown name, but their name is entirely unknown as opposed to Elwurd, who is merely missing her first name. *Ardata and Marvus are the only characters whose signs are currently unknown. **Marvus is the only troll to wear a sign that was not his. *On February 14th, Fozzer's image in the tracker was changed to the old leaked one, where he's smiling with no shovel. It was changed back on February 21st. *When a user asked what to call the unnamed purple-blooded troll on Poinko's blog, he replied with "Honktass Buttnutt". **Honktass Buttnutt is a valid ancestor name *Marsti's sign was missing in unconfirmed leaks until the Troll Call updates on March 7, 2018. **Her sign is missing on the Troll Call tracker. *All of the gold-bloods in the Troll Call have taller inner horns, while the Captors all have taller outer horns. *All other jade-blooded trolls in the Troll Call/Homestuck have two different shaped horns, but Lanque's horns are the same shape. *Lanque is the only troll with their real name to show up on the unconfirmed troll call leaks. *Lanque's card has only one bordering rectangle in the bullet point area, unlike the normal two. *Remele is the only revealed cerulean-blooded female troll to not have a bullet point mentioning Vriska. Category:Hiveswap concepts Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Trolls